


Lamby Lamb

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animorphs Fusion, Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	Lamby Lamb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leah_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/gifts).



Dipper let out a scream as Bill zapped him, the dream demon laughing as he continued flying after the 12-year-old. He bolted out of the trees, making a beeline toward the tourists’ livestock showing. He was hoping he would lose Bill by heading to non-Gravity Falls residents, but the demon just continued following him. Another zap had Dipper’s entire body lighting up and he almost collapsed but continued on.

Bill laughed, “Hope you enjoy that new ability I gave you Pine Tree!”

“Wha—” Dipper tripped.

He slammed against one of the pens put up for the livestock and his hand gripped coarse wool. The boy fell onto his back, holding his face and pressing against the spots that hurt after smacking right into the metal bars.

“Ow,” was all Dipper got out before a searing pain exploded throughout his body. He let out a choked noise as he twisted on the ground. His bones started snapping out of place and his skin and muscles _burned_ as they were forced into different positions from the reshaping of his bones.

Dipper let out a distressed noise as his skull started reshaping itself, the scream he could feel building coming out as a completely _different_ scream as the last of his bones cracked and popped into the new position they formed into.

He lay there shivering in leftover pain, a soft bleat leaving his mouth. And that made Dipper pause. A _bleat_ , humans didn’t bleat. Sheep did.

Oh no.

Dipper struggled to get up, his vision different, and — he looked down at his _hooves_. He let out an angry bleat, swinging his head around before finally finding Bill. The demon was on the ground laughing about it.

Why he! Dipper hopped over, stomping his hooves and kicking out at Bill. Missing only because the demon rolled over as he continued to laugh.

How dare he!


End file.
